Mischief Managed: Duty and the Beast
near the camp | nextlist = * Mischief Managed: Forming the Ak'anon's Finest Guild * Mischief Managed: Forming the All's Eye Guild * Mischief Managed: Forming the Feyiron Skillets Guild * Mischief Managed: Forming the Hammer Guild| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Materials Required * 20 dewpalm lumber * 1 flitterfin tang * 20 iridium cluster * 15 nimbic hide * 10 panther meat * 60 reef cluster * 63 silvered fleck * 62 strangler root * 50 swamp ash lumber * 50 thick bear pelt * 750 Celestial Coal Optional Materials To make two charges of explosives: * 1 basilisk meat * 10 nimbic hide * 10 reef cluster * 10 silvered fleck * 5 Celestial Coal Notes * Bringing along portable work stations (or having the AA ability to summon them) is helpful. * Helfa Lightleaf in the camp sells fuel if you need some. * Click the mining cart down the southwest tunnel at to obtain the recipe for Tinkered Explosives. Explosives clear rock and dirt faster, but are dangerous both to make and use (gnomish things that go BOOM!).'' Steps # Enter and investigate a strange mine Zone in at . ## Craft some Sturdy Shovels and Sturdy Picks on the anvil at just inside the mine. ##* These tools degrade as you use them, they can't be repaired. ##* There is a lot more rock than dirt. Craft four picks for quest; optional one shovel. ##* ''ALL crafted implements will disappear from inventory once the beast is captured and the instance exited.'' ## Equip a tool and start clearing your way into the mine caves. ##* Wearing your harvesting gear speeds up the clearing process. ##* Not every rock and dirt pile needs to be removed, just enough to clear your way down the southeast tunnel. ## at you hear a "SCCCRREEEEECHHHH!!!" from a monstrous beast ## Locate a monstrous beast at ## scribe the Recipe Scroll: Live Capture Net and create a Live Capture Net on a Work Bench. ##* Can be crafted on rhe anvil at the entrance at ## Target the beast and use the net. ## Put the beast in the cage outside the mine . ##* The mine exit is at . ## Speak again to at . # Feed the beast you have captured. ## Scribe the Recipe Scroll: Live Capture Trap and create 10 Live Capture Traps on a Work Bench. ## Set the 10 traps at marked locations within Cobalt Scar ##* Blue dots on the map indicate trap locations ##* Placing the traps is a group-wide update. ##* Trap locations: ##** ##** ##** ## Wait one Norrathian day for the traps to work (72 Earth minutes). ##*''WARNING Your character that is doing the quest must stay online. If you log your char out or swap to an alt, the timer pauses. ## Check the traps for food ##* Toggle the quest in your journal if the blue dots for trap locations are not visible. ##* Note: only a trap with a crab will update the quest. You can either just click each trap as you go, or you can look at each trap to see if there's a crab within and only click the one in which you see a crab. ## Feed the beast in the cage . # Report back to Whilhelm. Rewards * Join the Anchorage * Familiar: Mischievous Beasty ** This familiar has near-identical stats to Gaggelu Pearwood with only the exception of adding "Grants a bonus to public research mission contributions!" Credits